


It’s Everything You Wanted

by charjx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, M/M, Scobus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: (Warning: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child) After years of trying to score a date with Rose Weasley-Granger, Scorpius Malfoy succeeds, only it was not quite what it turned out to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had so much fun writing this. Even though I’m a long time Potterhead, admittedly I’ve never really shipped their pairings, that is until Scobus came along. I felt it was such a wasted opportunity for not making Scobus canon, that I’ve decided to write my own first HP fanfic. So if you ship Scobus, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing. Disclaimer: The wonderful and spellbinding universe and characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me but to the creator herself, J.K. Rowling.

‘She said yes. She said Yes! She said YES!’ yelled Scorpius as he came barging into the dormitory room. Albus, who was hunched over his desk scribbling frivolously his assignment that was due today, looked up at his best friend with a puzzled look. Seeing Scorpius’ excitement, a dawn of realization hit Albus. 

‘Rose? _Rose_ Weasley-Granger said _yes_ to a _date. With you,’_ Albus enunciated each word slowly. 

‘Yes!! Yes she did,’ Scorpius bounded up and down. ‘Finally all that hard work paid off,’ he grinned. ‘The date is next Friday.’

‘Erm…that’s great? I’m happy for you Scorpius. This has been many years of tireless rejections in the making,’ Albus gave a thin smile. 

Scorpius eyed his best friend. ‘What’s going on with you? Wait – you’re not actually weirded out by me dating your cousin right?’

Albus gave him an eyeroll. ‘Off course not. I have an assignment to rush for,’ he said turning back to his desk. 

‘Oh okay. Humm. I’m done with that assignment so I’m just gonna go…plan my date, I guess. Come find me when you’re done?’ said Scorpius.

Albus gave a non-committed nod without facing him as Scorpius left the room. 

***

After the date, Scorpius returned to the dorm. He wanted to share what happened with his date with Rose, with Albus. The room was pitch black. Scorpius adjusted his eyes to see Albus’ figure curled up on the bed.  _ Strange. He usually doesn’t sleep so early. And it’s after assignment submission. He should’ve been up celebrating. _

‘Albus? You awake?’ he whispered. No response. ‘Albus?’ he tried again. Scorpius was greeted with silence. Not even the usual snores he had to endure over the many nights of sharing a dorm with Albus Potter. 

Regardless, Scorpius decided against waking him up and discreetly prepared for bed.  _ I could always share it with him tomorrow.  _

Tomorrow came and Albus was nowhere to be found. The Christmas holidays was upon them. Traditionally, Scorpius and Albus went back to spend time with their respective families, but Scorpius figured he still had an extra day before Albus went back, as they had agreed upon it earlier. 

After searching the Great Hall and most of their usual hangout spots on the school grounds, Scorpius found him in the library. 

Scorpius waved at him and Albus just returned a brief nod. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at his best friend and moved towards him. ‘Hey, what are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you all day.’ he asked, voice low enough for Albus to hear.

Albus mumbled something about catching up on his studies. 

‘Studies? But the break’s just started and we’ve already covered most of what is needed for finals. Come on, i want to tell you about last night,’ said Scorpius.

‘Umm...I don’t think you need to share with me the sordid details of how you snogged Rose,’replied Albus.

Scorpius was taken aback by Albus’ comment. ‘Wha-?!’ he exclaimed a little too loudly that earned a hush warning from the librarian. Scorpius consciously toned back down his volume ‘that’s not what happened. What made you think that?’

‘Doesn’t matter what I think. I don’t want to know how great your date went. My parents are here to pick me up early. I gotta get going,’ Albus said hurriedly. Then, he paused, adding ‘See you after the break.’ He got up and left the library. 

Scorpius could have followed him, to see him off, but he was too dumbfounded to move. He has never really seen Albus act this way.  _ So closed off. Closed off from me _ . 

***

Scorpius was back in the Malfoy manor. The house had a medium sized christmas tree with a few decorations that were hung randomly around the tree. Other than that, the manor always looked as it has been. Nothing else has changed. He knew that his father didn’t like the holidays very much, particularly if he had nobody else to spend it with, other than Scorpius off course. But still Scorpius appreciated his father’s effort in wanting to spend time with him and to celebrate the season together. 

During dinner, the two of them dined on the various holiday dishes Draco had personally prepared. Scorpius had to admit that his cooking had improved dramatically over time, ever since he had to start caring for both himself and Scorpius. However, Scorpius chewed his food silently while picking at the peas on his plate. 

‘Is dinner...not to your liking?’ asked Draco.

Scorpius snapped back out of his thoughts and blinked at his father. ‘Err...no. It’s good. It’s actually pretty good,’ he forced a smiled a shoved some mash potato into his mouth. 

Draco sighed. ‘Scorpius, even I can tell something’s bothering you. You can tell me if you want to.’

Scorpius could not take the thoughts lingering in his head. He had to tell someone. So he proceeded and told his father on the sudden conflict the emerged between Albus and himself. How Albus suddenly distanced himself away from him. What it could’ve meant. Albus seemingly taking offence to Scorpius’ date with Rose. 

‘I mean it’s not like he didn’t know about it. I pursued Rose for a very long time before she said yes to a date. Then, now out of the blue, he doesn’t want to quote unquote know the “sordid details of how you snogged Rose”. Sordid? I didn’t even tell him how the date went. I thought initially he was ok with it. I mean he did seem kinda off when I first mentioned the date. But then again, he  _ said _ he was  _ ok _ ,’ rambled Scorpius.

‘Okay. I’m going to stop you right there -,’ interrupted Draco. ‘So if I understand this correctly, you’re troubled about how Albus reacted to your date with Rose.’

Scorpius nodded.

‘So how  _ was _ your date with Rose? All you talked about was Albus,’ asked Draco.

Scorpius paused. ‘The date was okay, I guess. I mean we had dinner, talked, walked around and I walked her back to her dorm.’

‘And how did you feel about the date?’ probed Draco.

‘I don’t know actually. I’ve been wanting this for so long but when it finally happened, I don’t feel that spark that I expected. I don’t know if this is a reality versus expectation thing, but it feels more like two friends hanging out together. I mean I’m grateful that Rose finally opened up to me, even just a little. But is just that I expected...more.’ 

Draco pondered on his response ‘Hmm...maybe you really did feel that way about her. Maybe you did once, but not anymore.’

Scorpius looked at his father quizzically. ‘So what you’re saying is I had a crush on Rose and now it’s that crush has faded away,’ said Scorpius ‘but that doesn’t really solve my issue with Albus. I mean Albus might be relieved that Rose and I aren’t going serious, but still the way he acted…’

Draco interrupted his son again. ‘You’re right that your crush for Rose has faded but I sense you may feel more strongly about another.’

‘What are you talking about Dad?’

Draco took a long pause as if unsure how to say it, before he replied ‘Well...you and Albus seem...close.’

Silence hung in the hall of Malfoy Manor as Scorpius gaped at his father, while trying to comprehend what he was implying. ‘Wha- Who-What are you trying to say Dad? Albus and I are -’

Draco intercepted his son’s sentence. ‘Before you say the F word, know that I have something called a pair of eyes. And I’m hardly old enough to be blind to see how the two of you are around each other,’ he said raising his eyebrow.

Scorpius thought back on his memories and experiences with Albus. The feelings he felt when he was with him.  _ How could I have not seen it? _ ‘But it can’t be…all these while…’

Draco stared intently at him. ‘Son, sometimes people can miss out on the most precious thing, even if it is right in front of them. God forbid the number of events I have to attend with  _ Potter _ ; but know this, and I will not repeat myself after this. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you’re my son and I will always love and accept you just the way you are.’

Scorpius looked at his father with tears threatening to trickle down and proceeded to give him a tight bear hug. Draco was slightly taken aback by his son’s sudden affectionate gesture but returned the hug as he placed his arms awkwardly around his son and smiled to himself.

***

The day after Christmas, Scorpius and his father made their way to the Potters.  _ You look miserable without him. _ His father had said before proceeding to drag Scorpius all way to  _ his _ doorstep. 

After his conversation with his father, Scorpius reflected on it a lot. He was certain now that he had feelings for Albus.  _ How can you be such an idiot, Scorpius? How did you not realize? It only took your father, of all people, to point that out to you. _ The next question was what to do about it?  _ What if Albus doesn’t feel the same way about you? _ He was fairly certain that Albus felt it too, if only he was not so daft in the first place.  _ What if we’re not meant to be? What if this breaks whatever we have now? Would it be better to remain as we are, as...friends? _

The thought really pulled Scorpius on the inside. The thought of losing Albus as a best friend pained him. He still remembered how it felt like, when Albus and him pretended like they were never more than acquaintances, in another time, another life he did not want to experience ever again. But the thought of being so close to Albus but not being together, never knowing if they felt the same way about each other, felt like a worse alternative to Scorpius. 

Worse case scenarios kept a running commentary in Scorpius’ head as they approached the Potter residence. Scorpius forced himself to take deep breaths.  _ No problem, it’s only confessing to Albus that I have feelings for him. Worst case is I’ll probably get thrown out of the house and he’ll hate me for breaking whatever we had. _ His father knocked on the door. 

Ginny opened the door. Her expression was one of surprise as she saw both the Malfoys standing on the doorstep. ‘Oh Hello Scorpius and Draco, Merry Christmas,’ she smiled ‘are you...looking for Albus?’

Draco stepped in first. ‘Merry Christmas to you too Ginny. Why yes, Scorpius is here to speak with Albus.’

Ginny welcomed them into the living room. It was then that Harry came out from the kitchen holding a mug. ‘Harry, Draco and Scorpius are here to visit Albus,’ she explained quickly to help Harry close his gape. 

‘I see...well, Albus isn’t feeling too well. He’s been up in his room most of the time ever since he came back,’ said Harry. 

Before Scorpius could say anything to back out,  _ this is such a bad idea _ , Draco said ‘I’m afraid it’s rather important that Scorpius speak with Albus. 

Ginny also seemed to intervened on Harry’s behalf as she said ‘Well, I’m sure Albus would be thrilled to see Scorpius. He’s upstairs, second door on your right.’

Scorpius looked at his father who gave him a brief nod as he climb upstairs.

***

As Scorpius made his way to Albus, that left an awkward silence between Draco, Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny broke the ice first. ‘Cup of tea for you Draco?’

‘Yes please. Thank you,’ said Draco.

As Ginny went into the kitchen to prepare tea, the two men stood looking at each other, not quite sure what to say. 

‘um...have a seat. It’s quite a long journey from your place to mine,’ said Harry. 

‘Thank you,’ as they both sat. ‘Indeed it is. Nice place you have here Potter.’ This time Draco deliberately did not pronounce Harry’s surname with the usual volume of sarcasm as he’s used to. 

‘Yeah. It is. Not as big as yours but it’s enough for us,’ said Harry nodding, not really sure what to say next to keep the conversation going. Harry breathed an internal sigh of relief as Ginny emerged with the drinks. 

While they were sipping their tea, Harry could not resist asking ‘Is everything all right? I mean, it’s not that we don’t welcome you here or anything, it’s just that you two have rarely ever visited, and even if Scorpius did, you have never really visited before.’

Draco pondered on this. ‘Hmm...I suppose you’re right. Given our past...history, I thought best to continue staying out of your lives with the exception of Scorpius off course. Although I’m beginning to see that maybe not an option anymore.’

‘Whatever do you mean Malfoy?’ asked Harry, his tone dripping with suspicion. 

Draco sighed. ‘Ok, you said Albus has been in his room most of the time ever since he got back yes?’

‘Right…but that’s because he’s been feeling sick’

‘Sick, I suppose is a relative term. In this case, I suppose it's the sickness of the heart.’

‘Wait - are you implying that my son has a heart disease??’ said Harry, anger rising in him. 

‘Oh Harry! Draco is not saying that. At least if I begin to understand correctly,’ interjected Ginny. ‘Oh but it does make sense. It would explain what’s been going on with Albus.’

‘Will someone tell me what’s going on? Ginny, is our son in danger?’ asked Harry concerned.

Surprisingly, Ginny shared a knowing smile with Draco. ‘Our son is not in any danger. He’s love sick,’ she said.

‘Love sick? Love- with who? Is there a girl that I’m not aware of?’ 

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Well...I wouldn’t say  _ girl _ per say…’

Harry took a few moments to process that exchange before it finally hit him. ‘You mean Scorpius? Albus and Scorpius?’ he said looking to Ginny for confirmation. 

Ginny nodded. ‘At least that has been my suspicion for some time. I mean the way those two acted when they’re with each other, so inseparable. Not like you and Ron and Hermione best friend inseparable,’ she interjected before Harry could protest ‘but in a way that they complete each other. What those two have definitely goes beyond friendship. I didn’t say anything to Albus as I figured he’d come to realise it on his own.’

Draco nodded in agreement. ‘That’s right. Although I had to give Scorpius a little nudge to help him realize, especially after that whole date with Rose incident.’

‘Ooh yes. Albus told me about Scorpius’ date with Rose. That’s starting to make a lot more sense, with Albus acting out this way since he came home,’ said Ginny sharing a knowing smile between Draco.

Harry, who was listening to the exchange, was still trying to wrap his head around this revelation. ‘Oh how could I have not seen it? Ginny, why didn’t you say something?’

‘I figured it was best to things progress naturally. If I had told you, you’d probably have put Albus and maybe Scorpius in a somewhat awkward position they might not have been ready for,’ said Ginny.

Harry sighed ‘Yeah. You have a point. I’m just not sure what to do now.’

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked. ‘Scared, Potter?’

Harry snorted at the sentence. ‘You wish,’ he laughed. 

***

As his father was downstairs with Harry and Ginny, Scorpius went up Albus’ room. The door was shut so Scorpius gave a tentative knock. 

‘I’m not feeling well. I’ll be down for dinner in a bit,’ answered Albus behind the door. 

‘Albus, it’s me,’ said Scorpius. He did not receive a reply from Albus. Then, the door knob turned as Albus opened the door.

Scorpius stood facing Albus, suddenly unsure what to say. All those words he had planned before seemed to have vanished. 

‘Um...come in,’gestured Albus. Albus closed the door behind them. ‘So...why are you here? You rarely come over because of our dads.’

‘Because I wanted to tell you something,’ blurted out Scorpius.  _ Why did you have to be so blunt? At least a lead in conversation wouldn’t have hurt. Idiot. _

Albus raised an eyebrow. ‘Tell me what?’ He proceeded to drag his only desk’s chair for Scorpius while he sat on his bed. 

‘We haven’t spoke in a while. We didn’t even write to each other since the break started,’ began Scorpius.

‘Yeah. There wasn’t much to talk about,’ said Albus curtly.

‘Yes there is. We haven’t properly talked since my date with -.’

‘Oh,’ groaned Albus ‘Enough with your date with Rose! I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to know!’ said Albus, voiced raised.

Albus turned away from Scorpius and said ‘If you came all this way to tell me how great your date went and how your love for Rose has bloomed...well...like a Rose or some stupid sappy thing you were going to say next, I’m sorry to have wasted your time but you can leave.’

Albus’ words felt like needles piercing through Scorpius’ heart. Albus turned back to face Scorpius ‘I’m sorry, Scorpius. I shouldn’t have said that. You clearly value this date and I should be...more supportive of it,’ he gulped at those last words. 

Scorpius returned a smile. ‘Well, you’re half right that I’ve come here to tell you about my date with Rose. It was...’

‘It was what you expected and more?’ replied Albus, the disappointment in his voice evident. 

‘Actually it wasn’t,’ said Scorpius. ‘It wasn’t what I thought it would be. To be honest it felt more like friends hanging out more than anything.’

‘Oh,’ that was all Albus could say.

‘Yeah...But it’s ok. If anything, this date with Rose, and well my dad, helped me realized something important.’

‘Which is…?’

Scorpius took a deep breath for this one. ‘Which is I used to have feelings for her. But now I feel for another. And...it’s not a crush this time. I know that now. It took me a long time to see what’s in front of me.’ He waited for Albus to react.

Albus’ eyes widened and then blinked. ‘What are you trying to say, Scorpius? I don’t want to misunderstand or anything.’ Scorpius could see that Albus was holding his breath.

‘I guess...what I’m trying to say is that...I have feelings for you, Albus Severus Potter,’ Scorpius declared.

Albus let go of the breath he was holding on. His frowned formed into a smile, which quickly morphed into a worried look.

‘Wait - when you say feelings, you mean like best friends or…’

‘Like best friends but more than that. Like a mix, like love, like partners. It has always been you, Albus. In every situation, even in another time when the world was close to its end, I’ve always chosen you. I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me but I think you do too, so I’m hoping I’m right and I don’t know actually what happens now. Did I just ruin what we have? Did I…?’

Albus reached out to hold Scorpius’ hand. ‘Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you didn’t ruin anything between us,’ said Albus smiling from ear to ear. ‘I’m glad you told me. I thought I was the only one feeling that way. When you had that date with Rose...I couldn’t...I wanted to be happy for you but it was too much for me; especially when you were so excited for it.’

It was Scorpius’ turn to grin. ‘You have no idea how I feel right now. This is how it should feel like. Oh I don’t even know how to proceed now. I mean, do we tell our friends and family? or we let them figure it out? I guess my dad already knows. What about your family, Albus, do you think they could accept this? Or maybe I suppose if we dropped hints and let them figure it out…’

Albus laughed ‘Do you want to go a library to distract yourself for abit? Gather your thoughts together. My house isn’t the Hogwarts library but it should do the trick. I’ll come with you, we’ll figure this out together.’

‘Ooh. I’ve never been in your house library before. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a look while we figure things out...together,’ said Scorpius. 

‘Together,’ repeated Albus.

‘Although I recall reading an unauthorised biography of Albus Dumbledore, while there was no evidence, it was highly speculated that he was gay,’ spouted out Scorpius cheekily.

Albus playfully swatted at Scorpius. ‘Oh, you’re such a geek! Come along,’ as he dragged Scorpius to the house library. 

***

After about an hour later, Scorpius and Albus came downstairs together. They both shared a look of surprise on them as Scorpius’ father was also helping the Potters lay out dinner. Albus looked at Scorpius, Scorpius returned a  _ I-don’t-know-what’s-going-on _ shrug. James and Lily, who arrived at the dinner table before them, were already settling in. 

Ginny spotted them first. ‘Come join us for dinner. We have enough for two more,’ she smiled. 

Albus took note that everyone were not sitting in their usual spots, rather they left two empty seats side by side. Even Scorpius’ father was sitting beside his father and opposite his mother. 

During dinner, everyone chatted as normally they could, which in itself was quite astounding,  given the history between both their fathers. They talked about their children’s school mostly, a little on their work. 

When dinner was over, everyone took turns clearing the table, only then did James casually walked over to Albus and Scorpius by the kitchen sink, humming a common muggle tune that sounded similar to Albus and Scorpius sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Albus shot his brother a death glare and was about to question him further when Lily swatted James for Albus. 

‘Oh shush James! Stop teasing them. Give them their space,’ said Lily to James.

‘Awww...but it was just getting fun. Al even started to blush,’ protested James. 

‘Wait, both of you already know?’ clarified Scorpius. 

‘Course we do. Been suspecting it for quite some time actually. Was actually wondering if you two knuckleheads would eventually get together,’ said James smugly. 

‘And you don’t mind?’ asked Scorpius.

‘Why would we?’ countered Lily as if it was an obvious answer. ‘Al’s our brother. And as much as these two’ she gestured between Albus and James ‘fight. They’re family. If you truly treat someone as family, blood or not, you would accept them the way they are.’

‘Teasing aside. I’m glad you’ve found someone special in your life, Al,’ smiled James. 

Albus looked overwhelmed, looking between his brother and sister, he simply said ‘Thank you.’ And that meant everything. 

Albus squeezed Scorpius hand tightly and Scorpius completed him clasping his hand, their fingers intertwined. 

‘Does mom and dad know?’ asked Albus.

‘I’m fairly certain mom already knew for quite time. Dad? Well, if he didn’t before, he definitely knows now,’ said Lily turning to face their father standing in the hallway. 

Harry was staring straight at their direction but Scorpius held Albus steadily. Albus clasped his fingers into Scorpius’ even tighter but he never attempted to let go. 

Then, Harry just gave a small nod and smiled reassuringly at them. 

Draco also came into view. ‘Time for us to leave son,’ he said ‘It’s getting late and we should head home soon. We can come back another day.’

Scorpius followed his father out as the Potters sent them off. 

‘So... I guess we’ll see you around more often,’ said Harry. 

Draco rolled his eyes at his once mortal nemesis. ‘See you around, Potter,’ said Draco with a slightest hint of a smirk.

As everyone said their goodbyes, Scorpius turned to Albus. ‘I’ll come back,’ he said. A promise. 

‘I know.’


End file.
